Otakus vs Gamers
by Zhohar
Summary: En el Instituto de Konoha hay una gran controversia: Gamer vs Otakus. SasuSaku. AU. One shot.


**Declaimer**: Los personajes no son míos, son de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Summaray: **En el Instituto de Konoha hay una gran controversia: Gamer vs Otakus. SasuSaku. AU. One shot

**Advertencia:** lime.

**Otakus vs Gamers**

-¡Te odio!-exclama una linda pelirrosa de hermosos ojos jades y facciones finas y delicadas.

-No confundas Haruno, me amas, y lo sabes-le respondía con burla un chico pelinegro de ojos negros y muy atractivo.

-Callate - La pelirrosa le contesto con furia mientras se alejaba de él.

-¡Sakura!, espera-le gritaba una chica rubia de ojos azules cuyo nombre es Ino y que seguía a la pelirosa.

-¡Teme!, ya deja de molestar a Sakura-chan-Naruto le dijo a Sasuke, que por cierto este es su mejor amigo.

-Hmph, no es mi culpa que siga esa moda y no ésta-Sasuke le contesto a Naruto mientras sostenía una consola portátil: un PSP Vita.

En el Instituto de Konoha hay una gran controversia: Gamer vs Otakus. La mayoría de los chicos son Gamer aunque también hay chicas; pero también hay un gran número de Otakus , la mayoría son chicas ya que estás les encanta el Yaoi, pero también se encontraban chicos. El problema, quien es el mejor. Están en empate, la mitad es Gamer y la otra Otaku.

-Ay, Sasuke, a este paso vas a hastiar demasiado a Sakura-le respondía Naruto al mencionado.

-Hmp, ella es la culpable, no sé porque prefiere a esos dibujitos y gays besándose que a jugar conmigo Play Station-Le contesto Sasuke con cara de fastidio.

Sasuke Uchiha; mejor conocido como guapura extrema-nivel: dios, como le dicen sus fans; es el novio de Sakura Haruno, una de las chicas más hermosas y lindas del Instituto, pero también la más enojona, rara y con la triple fuerza de los espartanos, según las fans de Sasuke. Los dos mantienen una relación de más de 3 años, al principio lo ocultaban pero un día, los celos de Sasuke se desataron porque un chico le toco el trasero "accidentalmente" a Sakura y desde ahí se conoce que Sasuke Uchiha, elcubitodehielomásgrandequeelaicebergdeltitanic según antifans de él, es el chico más posesivo y celoso del Instituto ya que -nadie toca lo que es mío, ella es mi novia, futura esposa y madre de mis hijos así que ella me pertenece- o eso había dicho el azabache de ojos negros.

El problema que tanto molesta a Sakura es que su novio piensa que los Otakus no saben nada y que pierden su tiempo viendo esas caricaturas. Sakura ha sido muy tolerante con Sasuke de que no la ha acompañado a ver anime, pero con insultar a su afición, no lo soporto y aunque Sasuke desato la furia de Sakura-nivel: ¼ de Chuck Norris (mode On) por lo mencionado, no se disculpó.

Así que han estado discutiendo de que es lo mejor y lo que no.

.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente, se establecía que es lo mejor, si el anime o los videojuegos.

Todos los chicos del Instituto Konoha se encuentran en la cancha, pero una parte se encuentran los Otakus y en otra los Gamers.

En el lado derecho, los otakus, algunos con orejas de gatos, otros con estampados de personajes de animes en sus ropas, inclusos algunos Cosplayers .

Mientras que en el lado izquierdo, los Gamers. Estos también tenían ropas con estampados pero de sus personajes de videojuegos favoritos, incluso traían sus consolas, entre ellos, la mayoría portátiles.

Sakura, vestida de Maid, con unas orejas de gatos y con zapatos negros de tacón con detalles blancos, camina hacia el centro de la cancha donde ahí se encuentra Sasuke.

Sasuke, con pantalón negro, camisa negra con el estampado del logo de Assassins Creed y con unos Converse negro, se encuentra con ella.

-mierda, vestida así los demás la verán- pensaba Sasuke cuanto vio caminar a Sakura hacia él. Sasuke se sentía celoso pero por una parte excitado por como vestía su pelirosa.

-Admítelo, Sasuke-kun, el anime no es tan solo unos dibujitos-decía Sakura cuando se encontró frente a frente son Sasuke.

-No- le contesto Sasuke con voz furiosa al notar como la población masculina se comía con la mirada a Sakura.

-Entonces, te hare cambiar la opinión a la fuerza- le respondió enojada a Sasuke.

Sasuke, ante esto, estaba considerando que tal vez cambiaria un poco sobre lo que piensa del anime ya que le excitaba la idea de cómo Sakura lo haría retractarse, pensamientos de él con una Maid pelirrosa con las piernas de ella en su cadera lo exaltaba.

El pelinegro embobado ante la idea no se percató de como Sakura Alzaba un puño contra él, pero…

-Alto esto es un…-decía una voz masculina, Sasuke al escucharlo sabía quién era, Itachi, su hermano mayor. Mientras Sakura detenía su mano.

-Es un sorry for party rocking- gritaba y cantaba un chico con máscara, mejor conocido como Tobi.

-No es eso-interrumpió Itachi- lo que quiero decir es que sean Otakus o Gamers, los dos son Frikis-le dice a todos los presentes- Y eso los unen, así que luchen porque somos frikis!-exclamo itachi a todo pulmón.

-Tiene razón- cuchichearon todas las personas.

-Bueno, debo admitir que los animes son entretenidos- decía Sasuke- aunque los videojuegos siempre están presentes-dijo esto último con arrogancia.

-Y yo admito que los videojuegos siempre son muy divertidos, además que hay algunos con personajes de animes-decía Sakura con alegría.

-Entonces, ya que todos estamos aquí…- hablaba itachi cuando nuevamente fue interrumpido.

-¡hay que conquistar el mundo!- grito con entusiasmo Kisame, un compañero de Itachi.

-NO, eso es después. Mejor, ya que estamos todos acá,¡hay que ver anime y jugar!- decía Itachi-Sasuke no quieres…-mencionaba a su otouto, pero al no hallar respuesta y no localizarlo, le restó importancia.

Mientras en otro lugar…

-Sasuke-kun-jadeba una pelirrosa ante el toque de un peli-azabache.

-Sakura- decía Sasuke mientras recorría con sus manos el cuerpo de Sakura.

.

.

.

Fin

Esta idea se me ocurrió mientras divagaba en Internet y me encontraba con: otakus vs frikis. Así que aquí está el resultado de eso.

En lo personal, creo que soy Otaku, aunque todavía me falta mucho por saber y ver, por eso digo creo.

También me encantan los videojuegos, aunque no soy Gamer.

Considerando quien gana, en lo personal, los Gamer, ellos son más que los otakus, aunque otakus también hay.

Jejeje Itachi como buen salvador y héroe detuvo una catástrofe *o*, ¡oh, Itachi nii-san!.

Espero que le haya gustado.

Si hay una historia igual o con trama similar, háganmelo saber. Esto se me ocurrió hoy y no sé si hay uno así, para no cometer plagio.

Mis disculpas por mi redacción, hace tiempo que no redacto y hasta se me dificulta, pero bueno.

Y Gracias por haberlo leído.

Saludos a tod s.


End file.
